I Think U Know
by Rafiz Sterna
Summary: Changmin, Aku benar-benar rindu dengan mereka bertiga. / Min. Aku punya rencana. Mau ikut? / Besok. Ayo kita berkunjung ke tempat mereka./ DBSK Fanfiction


**I Think U Know**

**.**

**Character :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Setting cerita adalah tahun 2014 dengan tanggal dan bulan yang tidak di tuliskan. Fakta yang di masukkan ke dalam cerita tidak seluruhnya benar. Dan plotless.**

**.**

* * *

"_Hyung_."

Suara Changmin memecah keheningan yang ada. Bersaing dengan bunyi hujan di luar sana. Hari ini langit kelabu. Bersamaan dengan jutaan butir air tumpah dari langit. Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi yang disimaknya secara teratur, nyata-nyatanya salah. Padahal dia selalu membawa segala sesuatu pada tas punggungnya itu. Segala hal yang kau butuhkan ada. Kata Yunho, seperti kantong Doraemon. Tapi hal itu juga dibarengi dengan persiapan dan kemungkinan dari berbagai hal.

Setelah turun dari van yang dikemudikan oleh salah satu _staff_nya, Changmin segera berlari masuk ke dalam _dorm_. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Yunho yang dibalut pakaian dengan warna serba coklat.

"Yunho _hyung_."

Diulanginya kembali panggilannya. Pada laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Yunho hanya menatapnya malas. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesuatu dihadapannya.

Changmin bingung harus memulai kembali pembicaraan seperti apa. Ada yang salah dengan suasana ini. Yunho tidak seperti biasanya. Itu Changmin sadari ketika mereka menjalani jadwal pertama hari ini. Yunho yang biasanya meributkan hal-hal sepele dan membenarkannya untuk Changmin hari ini menutup mulutnya. Bicara hanya seperlunya. Tapi dia tidak berani untuk mencari tahu. Yunho memancarkan aura mencekam yang membuat siapapun enggan untuk mendekatinya, bahkan Changmin sendiri.

Jadwal Yunho sudah selesai sejak petang tadi. Seolah tahu hari ini dia sedang berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya. Sedangkan Changmin harus berjibaku dengan beberapa jadwal lain yang selesai dia lalui lima menit sebelum tengah malam.

Di langkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Yunho. Ikut serta pada kegiatan Yunho yang masih terus melakukan mogok bicara dengan Changmin.

"Kau marah padaku, Yunho _hyung_?"

Lirih Changmin. Pandangan matanya menatap kotak persegi panjang di depannya yang masih menyala. Menampilkan gambar-gambar yang tidak asing padanya. Yunho masih dengan sunyinya. Bunyi keripik yang dikunyah adalah suara berikutnya. Yunho menyantap setumpuk makanan ringan yang ada dihadapannya. Ini aneh. Pasti. Yang biasanya menyantap makanan sebanyak itu adalah Changmin yang memiliki kapasitas perut lebih besar dari orang kebanyakan.

Changmin mulai menggigil. Kehujanan selama lebih sepuluh menit sebelumnya, membuat Changmin cukup untuk merasakan keadaan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Sebelum tiba di _dorm_, Changmin sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Tetap saja, si-jangkung ini sepertinya juga bisa sakit. Sepertinya.

"Min..."

Yunho buka suara. Tayangan di depannya menampilkan salah satu penampilan mereka di _Nissan Stadium_ untuk _'Time Tour'_ tahun lalu.

Changmin berpaling untuk menatap Yunho lebih lagi. Memperhatikan dan memasang telinga lebar-lebar mengenai apa yang akan dia katakan.

"_Ne_. Kenapa?"

Sahut Changmin. Alisnya bertaut. Penasaran hal apa yang akan didengarkannya dari _hyung_ dan _leader_nya ini.

"Apa kau rindu pada ku?"

Yunho bicara tanpa menatap Changmin. Salah satu tangannya kini tengah berusaha mengambil remote yang tergeletak tepat di depan televisi. Yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho harus bergerak mendekati televisi dan menjahui Changmin.

_Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

Bingung. Kata yang pantas disematkan pada ekspresi yang Changmin tunjukkan sekarang. Dia bingung. Atas dasar macam apa Yunho menanyakannya hal semacam itu?

"_Wae_? Kita kan bertemu setiap hari. Tinggal di _dorm_ yang sama, meski tidak setiap hari. Bahkan kau selau menelepon ku, Yunho _hyung_."

Sunyi kembali datang. Hanya suara televisi yang memecahkannya. Yunho terduduk di depannya. Punggung yang selalu menjadi pendukung Changmin selama nyaris 10 tahun –bahkan mungkin lebih- terlihat begitu rapuh hari ini. Terlihat jelas dari tempat Changmin duduk. Yunho duduk bersila sambil membelakanginya yang mulai mengosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mencari kehangatan. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna coklat bersama celana _jeans_ berwarna _khaki_ yang dikenakan Yunho menjadi fokusnya.

Sunyi.

Gambaran di hadapan Changmin berubah. Bukan lagi mereka berdua. Yang sekarang membuat Changmin terdesak makin dalam di tempat duduknya serta melupakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Changmin kehilangan kemampuannya berkata-kata. Tohoshinki yang masih berjumlah 5 orang. Video mereka pada _music video_ untuk lagu _Picture Of You_.

"Apa kau juga rindu dengan mereka?"

Ucap Yunho kembali memulai pembicaraan. Changmin tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Lagi pula Yunho tahu jawabannya dengan pasti.

"Pasti rindu, kan?"

Suara Yunho mulai makin samar. Sepertinya menahan sesuatu. Tangiskah?

Gambaran di depannya membuat Changmin seperti kesulitan menarik setiap nafasnya. Oke, sepertinya Changmin tahu akan dibawa kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Kita tidak bertemu mereka setiap hari. Tidak tinggal di tempat yang sama lagi."

Changmin menyimak saja apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho berikutnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya energi untuk mencegah emosinya meledak begitu saja. Changmin mencoba kuat.

"Dan mereka juga tidak pernah menelepon kita lagi. Padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak rindu pada mereka. Dengan cara menghubungi mereka. Tapi itu tidak semudah mengucapkannya."

_Hyung_ yang selama ini dipandangnya selalu kelihatan kuat, terkadang juga pecah emosinya. Changmin masih diam saja.

"Min. Aku punya rencana. Mau ikut?"

Yunho berbalik dan menatap dalam Changmin.

"Rencana apa?"

Changmin terkejut atas perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada Yunho selama selang waktu lima belas menit ini. Sebagai anggota, sudah sepatutnya Changmin mengikuti apa kata pimpinan –_leader_-.

"Besok. Ayo kita berkunjung ke tempat mereka."

Changmin terhenyak di kursi. Itu bunuh diri. Menjatuhkan diri ke jurang nan kejam pemberitaan di negeri ini. Apa kata media ketika mereka berusaha datang berkunjung ke kantor _C-jes_ atau salah satu rumah Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun? Mereka bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel mereka. Sekalipun mereka menyamar, para penguntit mereka itu seperti peramal yang tahu saja setiap langkah yang akan mereka kerjakan. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung? Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Terlalu banyak '_apa_' dan '_bagaimana_' untuk menjalankan kalimat Yunho barusan.

Apa yang sebenarnya berkeliaran dipikiran Yunho? Inikah yang menjadi alasan bungkamnnya dia seharian ini?

"_Hyung_!"

Ucap Changmin dengan suara yang meninggi. Yang kemudian hanya disambut Yunho dengan tersenyum.

"Aku bercanda. "

Jawab Yunho dengan senyum mengembang. Sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat tepat disampingnya. Setelah sebelumnya dia menghindar ke kanan. Lemparan Changmin malam ini tidak tepat sasaran.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Bercandamu membuat aku berfikir untuk memukul kepalamu dengan benda yang ada. Aku pikir kau baru terbentur di suatu tempat. Aku khawatir, _hyung_."

Kepala Changmin bersandar sepenuhnya disofa. Menatap Yunho hanya dari sudut matanya. Dia lelah. Ingin tidur. Tapi kejadian mengejutkan malah menyambutnya.

"Lalu?"

Ucap Yunho masih di tempatnya. Memilih video lainnya yang masih saja menampikan mereka berlima.

"Lalu? Yunho _hyung_. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sepanjang hari ini? Aku mencemaskanmu."

Mata Changmin terpejam. Tayangan di depannya membuatnya tidak mampu menahan emosinya.

"_Uri magnae_ mencemaskan aku."

Lalu di sambung dengan tawa khas Yunho yang rasa Changmin sudah lama sekali tak didengarnya. Dan kata _magnae_ terasa kian pudar semenjak tim ini hanya ada dia dan Yunho. Changmin penasaran.

"Yunho _hyung_. Pertanyaan ku."

"Aku hanya malas bicara. Itu normal kan?"

Jawab enteng Yunho. Kali ini Changmin benar-benar membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yunho.

"_Hyung_, kau sakit? Salah makan?"

Suara Changmin di nada suara rendah. Pupil matanya membesar.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku merasa normal dan baik-baik saja."

Changmin benar-benar malas melanjukan pembicaran yang entah kenapa malah terdengar aneh ini. Sepertinya besok atau mungkin minggu depan, Changmin harus menyeret Yunho untuk datang ke salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh, terutama pada bagian otaknya. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang fatal sehingga bisa mengubah Yunho menjadi seaneh ini?

"Min."

"Hm."

"Changmin."

"_Wae_?"

Diam.

Diam.

Kembali diisi suara televisi. Suara-suara yang tidak asing masih terdengar jelas. Lagu yang sepertinya lama sekali tidak dinyanyikan oleh lima orang. Kini hanya bisa dibawakan oleh dua orang.

...

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**_

_Tidak peduli berapa bayak waktu berlalu_

_**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni**_

_Aku pikir kamu akan selalu bersama ku di sini._

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

_Tapi kamu memilih jalan yang berbeda_

_**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou? **_

_Mengapa... tidak bisakah aku mengatakan padamu perasaanku?_

_**(Doushite - Tohoshinki)**_

...

"Min, kau tahu?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Changmin menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku belum bilang pertanyaannya apa."

Changmin menghela nafas malas.

"Iya, aku dengarkan."

"Min..."

Diam.

"Aku benar-benar rindu dengan mereka bertiga."

Kemudian disambung kembali oleh Yunho.

"Tapi, sesuatu yang hilang tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, Min."

Kini Changmin sudah tertidur sepenuhnya di sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ Tohoshinki di Seoul. Tidak mendengar kalimat Yunho berikutnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita juga ikut menghilang?"

Ditemani dinginnya malam dan suara televisi. Dibawah temaram lampu, ada Yunho yang meloloskan air matanya yang seharian ini dia tahan.

"Aku pikir kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika kau ingat ini hari apa."

Alasan sesungguhnya Yunho menjadi begitu aneh hari ini aneh. Karena sekarang adalah tanggal yang sama ketika tiga orang itu memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

...

The End

...

* * *

A/N :

_Plotless_ banget fanfictionnya. Aku tahu. Habis, tak tahu harus tulis ff ini seperti apa.

Silakan berikan _review_.


End file.
